


in the joy that spreads

by thrice



Series: belated ficmas 2017 [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: Phil roll his eyes at this, “Details, details.” but smiles at the sight of Dan’s dimple popping out at his enthusiasm for the holiday.(Or a quick little drabble of back then.)





	in the joy that spreads

“Oh, come on.” Phil says under his breath. Dan frowns at this.

He’s literally pressed against the window, face planted hard enough to make a foggy outline; and he subconsciously kept tapping on the hard glass, waiting. A little sprinkle of snow, a flurry; a blizzard, anything. Occasionally he’d distract himself by scrolling through tumblr and tapping on his white keyboard, lookin through several gifs and angsty poetry and pieces of art that must have taken hours if not days, but his blue eyes still gazed out to the barren winter scene.

Still waiting. It’s been two hours.

“Fucking let it go, Phil.” Dan tells him; cereal stuck to rosy lips. “It’ll snow soon.”

“It’s not snowing fast enough.” Phil replies hotly. “It’s practically Christmas. Christmas adverts are everywhere. It’s literally December by n-“

“-It’s November 30th.”

Phil roll his eyes at this, “Details, details.” but smiles at the sight of Dan’s dimple popping out at his enthusiasm for the holiday. “It’s still November. Snow happens in November.”

What an actual child he is, Dan smiles and smiles. I wish to never leave this man, never ever. “Well, it’s not happening now. We can wait. Wanna-“ Dan flickers his sight over to the tv. “Wanna watch a movie?”

Phil bites his lip, then nods. “Yeah, okay. I got to go over to the loo first.”

When he leaves, Dan can not hide the smile that finds his face. Because it would take a thousand years if not an infinite lifetime to be able to register that this was his life, that this was actually happening and not something he can vaguely picture in a reverie. Phil, somewhere in the house, his. Him, staring out the castle they’ve made together for the time being- deep in disbelief.

And when Phil returns, he snaps out of it. “Alright,” Dan says, still smiling. “Go pick something and I’ll go make popcorn.”

Then they’re seated down on his sofa, entangled so much that one cannot tell where they begin and where they end; and Phil’s hands are caught helplessly in Dan’s hair, so it’s all perfect, really.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr at thrjce and on twitter at knightdaniei :D


End file.
